TechEruo Han-D-Games
From 1982 to 2007 TechEruo made a line of LCD handheld video games branded as Han-D-Games. list of handheld games * The Adventure of Link (1989) * Alf (1987) * Alien (1989) * Alphatron (1987) * Army Tank War (1982) * Asteroids (1982) * Barney's Alphabet (1994) * Barney's Numbers (1994) * Bionicle ''(1982) * ''Bionicle IV: Legends of Metru Nui ''(1984) * ''Bionicle V: Web of Shadows (1985) * Bionicle VI: Island of Doom (1986) * Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness (1987) * Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle (1988) * Bionicle IX: The Legend Reborn (1989) * Bionicle: The Next Generation (1996) * Brick Breaker (1982) * Bubble Bobble (1987) * Cabbage Patch Kids (1985) * Care Bears (1984) * Care Bears - Cloud Jumper (2005) * Care Bear Cousins (1985) * Casino Slots (1982) * Chuck E. Cheese's Basketball (1997) * Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Muncher (1997) * Chuck E. Cheese's Skee Ball (1997) * Cyborg Kuro-chan (2000) * Deer Hunter (1984) * Disneyland Eruowood Adventure starring Mickey Mouse (1997) * Doctor Who (1993) * Donkey Kong (1982) * Donkey Kong Circus (1984) * Donkey Kong Country (1995) * Donkey Kong Jr. (1983) * Doris' Baseball Game with Marlon (1984) * DragonBall (1988) * DragonBall Z (1993) * DragonBall Z Tenkaichi Budokai (2002) * DragonBall GT (1997) * Dragon Flyz (1996) * Dragon Tales (2001) * Ed, Edd n Eddy Ed to over the Match (2000) * Ed, Edd n Eddy Ed to Rumble ''(2001) * ''Electronic Blackjack (1983) * Electronic Checkers (1982) * Electronic Chess (1982) * Electronic Darts (1982) * Electronic Poker (1983) * Electronic Solitaire (1983) * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (1982) * F-1 Racing (1982) * F-Zero (1992) * The Fairly Oddparents The Good Bad and the Prank (2002) * Family Guy Stewie's Mind Control Shooter (2000) * Fireman Sam (1989) * The Great Muppet Caper (1982) * Halfpipe Skateboarding (1987) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1984) * Hey Arnold! Basketball Dodge Catch ''(1998) * ''Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies (1990) * Hero Factory II: Ordeal of Fire (1991) * Hero Factory III: Savage Planet (1991) * Hero Factory IV: Breakout (1992) * Hero Factory V: Brain Attack (1993) * Hero Factory VI: Invasion from Below (1994) * The Incredible Hulk (1982) * Iron Man (1994) * Jr. Pac-Man (1984) * Karate Fight (1983) * Killer Instinct (1996) * Kool-Aid Man (1984) * The Legend of Zelda (1988) * Magical Cat Adventure (1994) * Mario Bros. (1984) * Mario's Bombs Away (1984) * Mario's Cement Factory (1984) * Mario Kart 2 Go (1997) * Mario & Yoshi (1991) * McDonaland Adventure (1988) * Meeow! - MaisieMac's Baseball Team (2000) * Mega Man (1990) * Mega Man in Dr. Wily's Block Busting Machine (1992) * Mega Man X (1995) * Mega Man Zero (2003) * Mickey and Donald (1984) * Mickey and the Bean Stalk (1984) * Mickey and Minnie (1988) * Mickey Mouse (1984) * Ms. Pac-Man (1983) * Muppet Babies (1986) * My Little Pony (1984) * Nexo Knights (1996) * Nickelodeon Guts - Aggro Crag Challenge (1994) * Nintendo Duck Hunt (1987) * Nova Orbis (1983) * Pac-Man (1982) * Ping Pong (1982) * Pokemon Charizard and Venusaur (1999) * Pokemon GS Adventure - Gold Version (2001) * Pokemon GS Adventure - Silver Version (2001) * Pokemon Mewtwo's Revenge (2000) * Pokemon Pikachu and Blastoise (1999) * Pokemon Pinball (2000) * Pole Position (1983) * Popeye (1983) * Pro Stars American Football (1986) * Pro Stars Bowling (1986) * Pro Stars Ice Hockey (1986) * Pro Stars Soccer (1986) * Puzzle Bobble (1995) * Quest for the Masks III: Mask of Light (1983) * R/C Truck Racers (1985) * Rainbow Brite (1985) * Ren & Stimpy (1993) * Rocket Power Surfin' to Skating (2000) * Rugrats in Paris Kung Fu Chuckie (2000) * Rugrats Runaway Reptar (2001) * She-Ra Princess of Power (1985) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * The Simpsons Bartman (1991) * The Simpsons Bartzilla (1992) * The Simpsons Homer's Bowling (1991) * The Simpsons Krusty's Fun House (1993) * The Simpsons Radioactive Man (1992) * The Simpsons Skateboarding (1999) * The Smurfs (1984) * Sesame Street Alpha Beam with Ernie (1983) * Sesame Street Astro Grover (1988) * Sesame Street Big Bird's Egg Catch (1983) * Sesame Street Cookie Monster Munch (1983) * Sesame Street Juggling Elmo (1989) * Sesame Street Follow That Bird (1985) * Sesame Street Super Grover (1984) * Snoopy (1984) * Snoopy and the Red Baron (1985) * Snoopy Tennis (1984) * Sonic Adventure (2000) * Sooty and Sweep (1990) * South Park (1998) * Spawn (1995) * Spider-Man (1984) * Spider-Man (2002 movie) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Spider-Man and Venom (1994) * Spongebob Squarepants Bubble Buster Blower (2000) * Spongebob Squarepants Flippity-on-Floppity Patty Cook (2001) * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) * Star Fox (1993) * Star Wars (1983) * Star Wars - The Empire Strikes Back (1983) * Star Wars - Return of the Jedi (1983) * Strawberry Shortcake (1984) * Super Jackpot Slots (1988) * Super Mario Bros. (1986) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) * Super Mario Kart (1993) * Super Mario World (1991) * Super Mario - Yoshi's Island (1995) * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad (1995) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Pizza Panic (1989) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - The Movie (1990) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Revenge of Super Shredder (1993) * Tetris (1988) * Tetris 2 (1993) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1987) * Thunder Jets (1983) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater (2000) * Transformers (1985) * Transformers Armada (2002) * Transformers: Beast Machines (2000) * Transformers Cybertron (2006) * Transformers Energon (2004) * Transformers: The Movie (1986) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001) * Transformers Victory (1992) * Tron - Light Cycle Race (1982) * Tron - Deadly Discs (1983) * Voltron Defender of the Universe (1985) * Voltron The Third Dimension (1999) * Vulcan Fleet Force (1988) * World War II Bombraider (1982) * WWF WrestleMania II ''(1986) * ''X-Men (1987) * X-Men and Spider-Man (1993) * Wolverine (1990) * Yoshi's Cookie (1994) Play Link Games The Play Link was the name of the cable that can connect two Play Link compatible LCD games for 2-player play. Both players must have the same LCD game for 2-player mode. * Beast Wars Transformers (1996) * Clu Clu Land (1986) * Donkey Kong 3 (1984) * Donkey Kong Hockey (1985) * Mario Kart 64 (1997) * Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1997) * Pokemon Stadium (1999) * Star Wars Pod Racers (1999) * Street Fighter Alpha 2 (1997) * Super Street Fighter II (1995) Category:TechEruo Category:Lists Category:Video games Category:Video game lists Category:Video games in Eruowood